A technology of connecting a device and a computer (personal computer) by a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable device or the like is for example disclosed in Patent Document 1.
FIG. 12 is a view showing a conventional temperature controller 100. Referring to FIG. 12, the conventional temperature controller 100 can be connected to a personal computer as well as the device disclosed in Patent Document 1.